


Neat-freakness

by 2iide_by_2iide (princess_bubblegum)



Series: Comment ficlets [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I love Garnet, Multi, Other, ending is a little weird, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/2iide_by_2iide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/603070.html?thread=83987646#t83987646">Steven Universe, Pearl +/Amethyst, Pearl can't stand the way Amethyst leaves everything a mess, Amethyst is sick and tired of Pearl's neat-freakness.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neat-freakness

**Author's Note:**

> _My first SU fic!_ Not really, I wrote a Free!SU crossover a while back, needless to say, it's got a few discrepancies now. Hope this is to your satisfaction!

“Amethyst!” Pearl screeches, furious as she stands over a mess in the middle of the living room

“ _Pearl_!” Amethyst mocks back at her as she walks into the room.

Pearl fumes at this, unable to speak for a moment. Then she waves an arm jerkily down at the junk pile, “What is this?”

Amethyst eyes the pile, shrugging, “Dunno, stuff.”

“Stuff? _Stuff_?!” Pearl goes berserk then, “I am so tired of leaving your _stuff_! everywhere and always expecting me to clean it up!!” Pearl waves an accusatory finger in the violet gem’s face.

Amethyst slaps the finger away, scrunching her nose up at the other gem, “I don’t _expect_ you to clean it up, I don’t even _want_ you to clean it up!! You,” She points her own finger at Pearl, “just can’t leave anything, everything has to be _so_ perfect!”

Pearl makes an affronted noise, and suddenly the room breaks out in the two yelling over each other.

Only a few bits and pieces are able to be made out at this point, things like, “--a bad example!!” and, “--like he even--!”, also, “That’s not even--!!”

This goes on until eventually Garnet walks out of the temple and doesn’t even hesitate in walking over to them. Placing her hands on both of their faces, she physically pushes their heads away from each other, effectively ceasing the pointless yelling.

“Quiet.” she commands simply, walking past them.

The two gems look down guiltily for a moment before looking to each other.

“What if I help you clean it up?” Pearl offers tentatively.

Amethyst sighs, “Fine, whatever.”


End file.
